


GreenGremlin Killed CaffeineAddict

by AnneButMoreChaotic



Series: SIX One-Shots [4]
Category: Six - Marlow/Moss
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Gen, Laser Tag, Stoned Queens, Swearing, i think this is a crack fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:28:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27563815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnneButMoreChaotic/pseuds/AnneButMoreChaotic
Summary: Queens playing laser tag while stoned....I don't know why I wrote this either.
Relationships: Anne Boleyn/Catherine of Aragon, Anne of Cleves/Jane Seymour
Series: SIX One-Shots [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1937941
Comments: 8
Kudos: 52





	GreenGremlin Killed CaffeineAddict

**Author's Note:**

> Editting? I don't know her.

The Queens were currently sitting inside a well-lit room with other groups of people, waiting for the current game to end. They had bright glowing vests on with long plastic "guns" attached to the said vests. They were here, only because, now this may surprise you, Catalina recommended it. Well, she suggested they go to a shooting range first, but Anne immediately shot that idea down, so laser tag was her second option. The household's bank account didn't appreciate that they chose somewhere known for one of the biggest laser tag arenas in the country. 

The employees had already explained the basic rules to the group. No climbing on objects, no physical contact (this rule would not stay intact by the end of the game), no running, and that the body sensors should always be visible. Once you were shot, you had to leave the arena, and that you couldn't "camp" one spot. There were more things told to them, but, by then, they weren't paying attention.

The doors in front of them opened, an eight-person group exited, 4 of them clearly bragging to the others. 

An employee to the side of the door spoke into the room, "Uh Queenies?" They started mumbling and trailing off, "I swear whatever friend group calls themselves that are so stupid..." 

Anne and Kat quickly bounced out of their seats, the rest followed with just as much energy. Jane glided to her cousins. They had already decided on the teams, the cousins versus god-mother and god-daughter....oh and Anna! 

Right before they walked through the doors, Anne stuck her middle finger out to the employee. 

"Do you think they're really gonna care about a midget flipping them off?" 

"Cathy, shut up! You're like a centimeter taller than me!" 

"Still taller," 

Across the room, was another door and another employee to the side of it. 

"Have the rules already been explained?" 

They all nodded. 

"Okay, so purple," He gestured to Jane, Anne, and Kat who's vests and guns were now glowing purple, "You'll have a 30-second head start to get used to the arena, then I'll let cyan out, from then you're free to "kill" them, they're free to "kill" you." 

"Everyone got it?" 

They all nodded once again, except for Kat, who, instead, gave him a thumbs up. He opened both of the double doors and bobbed his head to the right.

The cousins went running off. Though only 2/3 left without hitting the ground, Anne swiftly picked herself up and left. Catherine totally didn't laugh at her girlfriend and definitely asked her if she was okay before she rushed off. 

Aragon's laughing caused a train effect of Anna giggling, and then Cathy. If we're being honest, this might have been because they had a bit of pot before they came. 

The employee gave them concerned looks and let them go once the timer rang. 

Cathy went left, Catherine went through the middle, and Anna went right. 

The internet wasn't lying when it said the place was huge. Anna had to walk a fairly large amount before reaching the right side of the "field". 

Luckily, the walking was worth it because Jane popped out from behind one of the barrels on the ground. Jane pulled the trigger and tried shooting Anna, but her lights stayed on and didn't turn off like they were supposed to do. It took a couple of seconds for Anna to realize that her fiance was in front of her. But, once she did, she brought her gun up and shot her, making Jane's gun and vest turn off. 

"I was shooting you, why wasn't it working?" 

"Were you only pulling the trigger?" 

"Yeah?" 

"Baby, you're supposed to press the button while pulling it." 

"...I wasn't told this." 

"Sure," Anna said while stretching out the e.

She kissed her cheek,  
"Can you tell me where Anne and Kat went?" 

"All I know is that they're sticking together." 

"Thank you," 

"You're welcome," 

Anna left her fiance and starting jogging to the middle of the arena. On the way, her gun had vibrated, and the screen lit up with the words, "GreenGremlin killed CaffeineAddict". Anna also heard a faint, "Who the hell named me that!" and started running towards the area she heard it from. 

Anna was, now, near the range of the sound and turned a corner. Anne and Kat were right there walking and whispering to each other, Anna thought they were distracted, but no, their heads almost immediately went up, and pointed their guns at Anna. Anna pointed hers at Kat. 

"Two against one, sorry Anns," Anne said 

Anna shot Kat. 

"One against one." 

"God damn it!" Kat yelled and started heading back to the entrance. 

Silence was the only thing heard for a minute.

"How we gonna do this?" Anne asked

"Duel?" 

"Sure." 

They both put their backs together. Anna confirmed that Anne was ready and started counting. 

"9. 10." 

They both turned around with the same amount of speed, but Anne purposely crouched down while spinning and shot the red Queen.

Anna groaned, "Is that even allowed?" 

"It is now." 

"Fucking cheater," Anna muttered to Anne before she left to find the entrance again. 

Anne gave herself a minute or two to rest. She just sat on the ground, not wanting to get up. But, the vest was digging into the right side of her ribs, so she got up and started venturing for her girlfriend. 

Not long after, she found the 1st queen walking down a hallway, facing away from her. Anne quietly went behind her, she pressed her "gun" against Catherine's back, got on the tips of her toes ( I didn't wanna type tippy-toes), and murmured in her ear. "Hey, babe," 

Catalina tensed but relaxed and sighed defeatedly as soon as she heard Anne's voice. She turned around to face her girlfriend, who now had a goofy smile on her face, she couldn't resist copying it. 

"Can I have a kiss before you off me?" 

Anne chuckled and pretended to contemplate it, even though she already knew what her answer was, 

"Eh, why not?" 

Catherine instantly pulled the green-eyed girl by her shirt collar into a rough and very passionate kiss. Anne nearly gasped at this, she was expecting a softer kiss, not that she was complaining, though. Anne pushed Aragon and put one hand at her waist, while Catherine put one hand on her cheek and pulled her in closer. After a very long minute, Anne slowly pulled away and put on a very mischievous smirk. 

"What?" Catherine asked, trying to not start giggling. 

Then her vest turned off, and she finally noticed Anne's gun that was pointing at one of her sensors. 

Anne kissed her cheek, turned around, and walked away. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"So, you're telling me that we only lost because your ass got horny?" 

"I was not horny." 

"She was very horny." 

"Can we stop talking about whether my godmother was horny or not?!? Let me eat my fucking Cheetos in peace!"


End file.
